


He Really Loves You

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Speculation for Head of the Snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: He was on autopilot as he lifted his phone, calling in the situation as words he hoped he'd never have to say crossed his lips."We have a missing Agent. Eleanor Bishop."
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	He Really Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Head of the Snake and Garth Brooks song He Really Loves You 

Empty. The surveillance van was empty - chair tipped over, papers strewn everywhere, even her watch on the floor - and it was clear what had happened here. 

He was on autopilot as he lifted his phone, calling in the situation as words he hoped he'd never have to say crossed his lips. 

"We have a missing Agent. Eleanor Bishop." 

Getting back to NCIS was all a blur as be recalled the events of the day to everyone who needed to know. He had been undercover with Ellie in the van for surveillance when Fornell showed up which led to an argument between the two and ultimately blew his cover. They had been just far enough away from the van for their suspect to be able to take Ellie from it without either of them noticing until they had already made their escape. 

Walking down the hall, he kept replaying the events in his head until he saw Fornell heading his way. Anger filled him and he quickened his pace. 

"Bishop was kidnapped. And it's all because of you!" 

"Oh that's rich considering I wasn't the one that was made." Fury rose up in Nick and he stabbed a finger in Fornell's chest.

"But it's because you showed up that we were made in the first place! You should've just stayed in hiding and let us handle things." 

"Hey! I'm doing this for my daughter!" Fornell stepped closer, getting into Nick's face as McGee and Gibbs rounded the corner. 

"Hey! Knock it off you two!" He ran up to the men, pushing Nick back as McGee stepped between them, keeping Fornell from getting in closer. Hand on his chest, Gibbs stared down Nick. "McGee. Take him for a walk."

"Gibbs I'm fine." 

"No. You're not. Go, get some air." Nick started to protest again and Gibbs held his hand up, stopping him in his tracks. Taking Gibbs' lead McGee grabbed Nick by the arm, an understanding passing between the two as Nick reluctantly walked away. 

As soon as they were out of sight Gibbs turned to face Fornell. 

"You need to tell your agent to calm down Gibbs." 

"This is on you. You better hope that Bishop is found alive and okay. Otherwise you won't have just me to deal with." Gibbs watched as Fornell gulped under his intense gaze. "I suggest you leave. Now." Not wanting to argue, Fornell turned around and walked away as Gibbs ran over a hand over his face. History was repeating itself and he didn't like it. 

Outside near the coffee cart, Nick and McGee walked quietly side by side until McGee broke the silence. "Nick listen-"

"McGee I swear if you tell me everything's going to okay I will pour that coffee down your pants." The older agent cringed and gripped his cup a little tighter. 

"Noted. But uh, not what I was gonna say." He gestured to a bench and they sat down, Nick's hands wringing together anxiously as he looked at McGee and waited for him to talk. "Listen, I've been here before okay. Twice actually, ten years ago. Although one was less serious than the other…" McGee trailed off as he was flooded with memories of sitting with Tony when they didn't know where in the world Zova was and another when she had been taken by Cobb. Shaking his head he focused back on the present. "Anyway, I had to watch Tony go through this twice with Ziva and he was a mess, actually acting pretty much the same as you right now. Seeing the woman you love in danger is never easy, especially when she's been kidnapped but man, you gotta focus so we can find her." 

Nick was slowly processing McGee's words and suddenly he whipped his head around. "Wha- love? Who said anything about love?" His voice became high pitched at the end and McGee had to hold back a laugh. 

"You didn't have to say anything. Like I've said I've been here before with Tony and Ziva. Anytime the other was in danger their feelings came out in full force. Kinda like Bishop when you were in the accident actually. You have that same anger, the same drive to solve the case." 

"Wait a second how was Bishop?" 

"Look, that's not important now. What is important is that we're gonna find her then you need to tell her how you feel." McGee laid a hand on Nick's shoulder for reassurance before standing up and heading back inside, Nick following shortly after. They had Ellie to find. 

Almost twenty four hours later they had a location and were busting down doors of an old airport hanger. After a battle of exchanging gunfire the bad guys were down and they started moving across the building, Nick in front with Gibbs and McGee behind, other agents and SWAT sweeping the room. They still hadn't found their ringleader but it was assumed he would be wherever Ellie was being held which made Nick's nervousness rise rapidly the longer it was taking. They would have heard the gunfight and known they were coming and he was afraid for what he could have done or still be doing to Ellie if their suspicions were correct. 

Ready to punch a wall in frustration at coming up empty he paused as he heard a commotion coming from behind a large crate. 

"Ellie?!" His voice echoed in the room and he held his breath as he waited for some kind of response. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long before he heard her voice for the first time in over a day. 

"Nick!" He released his breath and ran to the direction of the voice. With help from Gibbs and McGee they pushed the crate away from the wall revealing a hidden door. 

"We're coming Ellie!" Prying open the door he was momentarily blinded by the sunshine streaming through before his eyes adjusted and he saw Ellie. 

"What took you guys so long?" From behind him Gibbs smirked and McGee let out a laugh while he locked eyes with Ellie. She had some scratches on her face and some rope burns on her hands and wrists but she looked as beautiful as ever. Not able to help himself he ran up to her, putting his arms on her shoulders as he looked her over for injuries. 

"Ellie are you okay? Where's Robertson?" 

"I'm fine Nick. Just a little sore but…" she shrugged like it was no big deal. "And uh, he's over there." They all looked over to the corner where their suspect, Robertson, lay knocked with a broken nose. "When he heard you guys coming in he started to move me and I was able to free myself from the cuffs and hit him." 

"Good job Bishop." She smiled up at McGee and Gibbs who was just giving her a proud smile before barking orders. 

"Torres. Get her out of here. Go home. McGee and I will deal with him." Wordlessly Nick followed his lead, holding out a hand to let Ellie go first. He led her to his car, holding out a hand to help her up and cringing at the bruising there. Closing the door behind her he walked around to the drivers side. 

After getting into his Jeep Ellie let out a slow breath, trying not to wince as she felt the pain throughout her ribs. If Nick saw her he would definitely demand she go to the hospital and that was the last thing she needed right now. Hearing the driver's door open she plastered on a smile and turned her head to face Nick. 

"Ready to go home?" 

"Absolutely." As they started to pull away he laid his hand over hers that was resting on the center console, tangling their fingers together and keeping them that way until they arrived at her place. 

Sitting on her couch waiting for her to come out of the shower Nick thought back to the last two days. From the fear he felt when he first learned Ellie was missing to the anger he felt at Fornell and her captor, followed by the relief at finding her and the pride at her taking down Robertson. He also kept replaying McGee's words in his head. Did he love Ellie? Yes. But was he really ready to lay his heart out there? The jury was still out. Despite his years of working undercover, he had never felt fear like what he felt knowing Ellie was missing.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by her bedroom door opening. She walked out dressed head to toe in a pair of his sweats he had left behind after a movie night, her face free of makeup making the scratches around her eyes stand out against her pale skin. He Iwatched intently as she rounded the corner slowly before coming to sit down. 

As she dropped down onto the couch next to Nick the weight of the last twenty four hours hit her and she let the first tear fall. Trying to wipe it away before Nick could see she was surprised when she heard him move closer, putting a hand on her cheek and turning her face toward him. 

"Oh Ellie." Suddenly he was pulling her towards him and she didn't resist when he pulled her into a hug, instead melting into him and letting his arms give her the comfort she needed. When his hand moved to run over her hair, cupping the back of her head, she let the tears fall, crying into his shoulder. "Shh it's okay. You're home and you're safe now. I've got you." He held her for what felt like forever as she cried, running a hand up and down her back and whispering comforting words until he heard her tears slow. 

When she pulled back, Nick wiped the tears from her cheeks gently, being careful not to bother her injuries, and she was surprised to find that his eyes were red and watery. Bringing a hand up to his cheek she was shocked to find wetness there. 

"Nick. You're crying." He looked down and away, blinking to keep more from falling. "What's wrong?" Taking a deep breath he knew this was the moment of truth. 

"Ellie. Seeing that you had been captured, not knowing where you were at or if you were okay… it was the worst thing I've ever experienced." Knowing his history she sucked in a sharp breath at his admission. "I was going off on everyone and all I could think about was finding you and what I would do if we got there too late or not at all." Another tear escaped her eye and he brought a hand up to wipe it away, leaving his hand there as he continued spilling his heart. "It wasn't until after I talked with McGee that I realized just why I was going so crazy Ellie and that's because… I love you Ellie. I have for a while now. And I know this is probably the worst time to tell you but I just thought you should know." He sat there with bated breath as he waited for a response from her. Finally a smile began to light up her face. 

"Nick. I've gone through the pain of being cheated on. Of having my almost fiance killed. But neither of those compared to the pain I felt seeing you in a coma after being hit by that car, especially knowing you sacrificed yourself to save me. I know I went a little crazy on well, everyone, then and I didn't realize why until later. It's because I love you too Nick." Hearing her say those words back made him smile and he leaned forward, kissing her softly. After they broke away Ellie curled against his side, laying a head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

They had an unspoken agreement that, despite not being able to go any farther tonight, Nick would be staying over. As they got ready for bed he inspected her injuries, putting cream on her scratches and placing kisses across her bruised ribs, telling her how thankful he was that she was here and she was okay. 

As they fell asleep that night wrapped up in each other, both of them were comforted that they were together. And as long as they were together they could get through anything. 

  
  



End file.
